


whipped them all soundly

by Harmonica_Smile (Rescue_Remedy)



Series: Women of One Piece Flash Fiction [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 38 years before, Canon Universe, Complete, Flash Fic, Gen, Kaidou - Freeform, Past Reflections, Rocks Pirates, Whitebeard - Freeform, Women! Wanted Zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rescue_Remedy/pseuds/Harmonica_Smile
Summary: Thirty kids, twelve years, a husband a year. At age thirty, Big Mom was something else. No wonder she needed a drink on occasion, and Shakky always liked to share an ale with her pirate brethren. Shanks was a year old when Rocks went down. Luffy not even born.
Relationships: Charlotte "Big Mom" Linlin & Shakky
Series: Women of One Piece Flash Fiction [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732228
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Women! Wanted Zine: Flash Fics





	whipped them all soundly

* * *

**Shakky**

* * *

Linlin, what a riot. Those kids didn't know what they were getting into. Oh, everyone thought a pirate's life was all swashbuckling fairy tales and adventure, but they hadn't met Big Mom yet.

She threw back tankards of ale like thimbles of water. Preferred sweets, but didn't mind a drink or two and, after her very many babies and husbands, who could blame her?

That king who'd murdered his wives to marry new ones—King-Someone-or-the-Other-the-Eighth—Shakky had always thought the number indicated the wives he'd discarded rather than kings with the same name from the same line. He had _nothing_ on Linlin.

True, her husbands were mostly exiled, depending on their political clout. But she ate them at times, ingested their souls, let them settle into her homies—the anthropomorphic plants, flowers, and objects she surrounded herself with. The walls literally had ears with her.

Thirty kids by the age of thirty, and the eldest was only twelve. Linlin's fertility was insane. To twelve different husbands. Yeah, King-Somebody-the-What had six wives and murdered just two of them, and didn't eat any. Amateur.

Perospero, Linlin's eldest, was about twelve. He came to the bar with his mama. Kaido, apprentice that he was, looked after the others. Apprentices needed to pay their dues. Shakky was twenty-six, and enjoyed meeting the other pirates—Whitey Bay before Whitebeard had his own crew, Big Mom. Who wouldn't want to drink with them? Garp had his eye on them, and she knew how that felt.

So it didn't surprise her that Linlin raised twelve kids (or had someone do it for her), met and eliminated twelve husbands _and_ , along with Kaido, Whitebeard and Rocks, terrorised the world. Then drank up. A pirate's life was the wormwood of tales, alcohol a swashbuckling requisite.

Shakky lay back on the couch in her Rip Off Bar, inhaled a cigarette, scratched at her temple, flicking a few strands of hair. Her legs lazed over Rayleigh's, the old coot. Linlin's partners didn't even get the chance to cheat.

Shakky knew when someone was stronger than her, but didn't let it get her down. A bee still stings a bear if it gets in its way. Shame about the subsequent death, but those stems pack a punch of poison. Shanks was a year old when Rocks went down. Luffy not even born.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a bar scene of Big Mom and Shakky meeting. There's just four years between them, so Shakky must have known of her at least when she was with the Rocks Pirates. Now, there's a story waiting to be told (I'm sure it has been). This zine wants things fairly canon though, so I've just kinda left the idea vague. AND, the tale is more about Big Mom than Shakky, but isn't Big Mom and her life the grimmest fairy tale out there? My timeline might be out, but I'm going by the wiki and the corresponding chapters.  
>  **Prompt: Fairy tale.**  
>  **Word Count: 400**
> 
> It's exactly 400 words at the moment (down now, cos I hyphenated two lots of four words or so).
> 
> This is practice for a zine coming out about some of the women of One Piece. Work on the actual pieces begins on the 18th, so I don't know if this is the final prompt or not.
> 
> Anyway—before my notes eclipse the ficlet, **thanks for reading** , and virtual high five for any kudos and comment love (or crit, or discussion, etc.) You rock.


End file.
